


He didn't have to be

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Issues, F/M, New York City, Parent Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Pregnancy, Step-parents, Storybrooke, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: He already had a father and grandfathers, he didn't need this man his mom met in the enchanted forest.





	He didn't have to be

His summer was over. His time with his real dad was over. 'Do I have to go back?' Henry asked his dad. 'Yes, you need to go back to Story Brooke,' He said to his son. 'But you won't be there,' He complained. 

'I'll pick you up for Christmas,' He said to his son. 'Dad, I can't wait that long,' His dad rolled his eyes. 'I understand you don't like Killian. But be nice to him. For your mother's sake,' He said. 'I know,' 

'But you can see grandpa gold,' He said. 'I can,' He said with a smile. 'And Grandma Belle,' He said. 'I guess, that'd be fine,' He said. 'Smile for me bud,' Henry smiled. 'Now c'mon we're close to the house,' Henry rolled his eyes. 

When they got to the house. Henry looked at Killian who was standing outside the door. Killian walked to the car. 'Thanks, for bringing him back,' He told Neal. 'You're welcome,' Neal would never get used to Henry having a pirate for a step-dad. And one that was in love with his mom. 'Henry, your mum is waiting for you,' Henry walked to the door. 'So how is he?' Asks Killian. 'Good, we saw a few shows, like Wicked, Hamilton and Frozen,' He told him. 'That's fun,' Said Killian. 'What'd you and Emma do?' 

 

'Well, I proposed to her,' Neal was hoping she said  _no_. But when he saw her. She had a ring on her hand. 'Hey,' Emma said. 'I heard,' Neal said to his ex. 

 

'Yeah, I'm so happy,' He faked a smile. 

 

'So how was Henry did he behave?' Asks Emma. 'Yeah, he did. We saw a lot of musicals,' 

 

'Which ones?'

 

'Wicked, Hamilton, Lion King, Frozen. We also saw movies,' 

 

'That's good,' 

 

* * *

 

 

They sat in the living room. 'So..., we're engaged,' Emma told her son. 'You and Killian?' 

 

'Yeah, me and who else?' 

 

'I don't know, dad,' 

 

'Why would I marry him?' 

 

'Cause you love him,' 


End file.
